Systems and methods for dynamically allocating power and power spectral densities (PSD) at a remote device located at a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM) for each digital subscriber line (DSL) connected service are disclosed.
In typical DSL systems, power and PSD are allocated on a pair-to-pair basis. Thus, power and PSD are typically allocated in a single input, single output (SISO) fashion. Accordingly, in SISO systems it is not possible to reallocate power or PSD to compensate for increased (or decreased) demand on one or more of the systems. This can lead to system inefficiencies. Other drawbacks also exist.